El conejito de la luna
by Isa Maclean
Summary: Japón pasa una noche en casa de China y hay ciertas cosas que necesitan aclarar Una pequeña historia dedicada a mi hermana Mily


Esta historia tiene mucho tiempo que la escribí, fue el 25 de febrero del 2012. Se la hice a mi hermana fan de ChinaxJapón, quien me ha convencido de subirla.

Por eso contiene unos pequeños mensajes y referencias que solo ella entendera. No le he hecho ni un cambio

* * *

"El conejo en la luna"

Yo soy Wang Yao, y soy la representación del país de China, aunque llevo existiendo muchos años mi apariencia es muy juvenil ¡Y soy fuerte y con un cuerpo muy flexible!

Hay un secreto que nadie sabe, yo amo a Japón –Kiku Honda-, estoy enamorado de él desde hace siglos, pero no se lo he dicho ¿Qué diría él si sabe que quien se dice su hermano mayor lo ama y desea en secreto? Probablemente me vea como un viejo pervertido. Me gustaría consolarme con que me ve como un familiar o algo parecido, pero ni siquiera me ve así, me ve como un tipo histérico atrapado en el pasado donde éramos felices

Últimamente –para mi suerte- Japón ha venido mucho a mi casa, ¡Obviamente lo recibo con la mejor comida y con el mejor ánimo!

Ese día, desde muy temprano que iba a venir a mi casa en la noche, por lo que de inmediato mande a limpiar mi casa, estuve impaciente todo el día. Dieron las 7 de la noche y él aun no llegaba, para relajarme, salí a mí patio y me puse a contemplar la luna y fije toda mi atención en el conejo haciendo medicina, ojala el me diera una medicina para olvidar mis sentimientos

-China-san –escuche su voz grave llamarme

-¡Japón! –me levante a abrazarlo fuertemente-

-China-san, -dijo tratando de soltarse de mi abrazo- ¿Podría soltarme?

La noche transcurrió normal, comimos y bebimos un poco de té, Japón estuvo muy serio como siempre y haciendo ligeros gestos de molestias o largos silencio cuando yo lo llamaba hermano. Fue una velada agradable, cuando Japón se fue, regreso de inmediato

-¡China-san! –regreso hacia mi corriendo- Está lloviendo, con su permiso me gustaría quedarme en su casa.

-Ah…claro, no hay problema.- respondí. -¿Quieres que te de una habitación?

-Aun no quiero dormir.

-Bueno, si quieres podemos tomar más té. –dije sonriendo –

Agradecí mucho que hubiera llovido, ya que así pudimos pasar más tiempo juntos. Hablamos y hablamos por horas, o mejor dicho forcé a Japón de que contestara las preguntas o argumentos que yo le hacía, al menos no se veía tan molesto.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo antes de venir?

-Veía anime.

-Yo estaba viendo la luna, también a ese lindo conejo que esta en ella.

-El conejo que esta haciendo mochi –respondió sin pensar

- No Japón esta haciendo medicina.- reí un poco.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Vamos admitelo – reí y me lance sobre el haciéndole cosquillas-

Kiku se reía por todo el piso, me gustaba escuchar su risa, no era algo muy común en él, por más que el me insistió no lo deje escapar, hasta que me di cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos –yo estaba arriba de él que estaba tirado en el piso- Japón hizo un movimiento, y nuestras caras estaban demasiado cerca, sin pensarlo le di un pequeño beso en los labios. Noté su cara, estaba en shock y completamente roja.

-Yo lo siento, no quise, en verdad, fue por error- me disculpe de inmediato.

-China-san, si me beso debe hacerse responsable.

-¿Responsable? –lo mire con los ojos abiertos.

-Sí, usted debe iniciar una relación conmigo ahora, yo no quiero ser besado por alguien que no sea mi pareja

Me quede en shock por unos minutos. Siempre había deseado tener una relación con Japón pero ¿A sí nada mas?, el no parecía feliz, y no quería obligarlo a estar conmigo.

-Claro que me gustaría. Me gustas mucho. Te amo. – dije mirándolo, tome su mano y la bese- Pero no quiero forzarte a estar conmigo por un beso. Te amo desde hace muchos años.

-Usted también es de mi agrado, - exclamó con un tono relajado- También me gustas mucho.

-¿Qué tipo de gustar?-pregunte ilusionado.

El no contesto. Yo lance un suspiro, apartándome de donde estaba él, quería irme a mi habitación y olvidar el beso por completo, solo mandaría después a algún sirviente a atender a Kiku.

-China-san, no se deprima, solo que esto es raro – hablo por fin con un tono serio- Usted me crió y yo sabia de sentimientos por mí, pero hay una idea que no puedo sacarme de mi cabeza

-¿Cuál?

-Que usted es una especie de pederasta…

-¡yo no soy ningún perderasta! –interrumpí enojado.

-Usted me crio de niño y tiene sentimientos por mí.

-¡Pero no fueron cuando eras niño! – ahora me sentía un tanto destrozado-

- Usted también me gusta mucho y de la manera romántica. Lo siento por tener este pensamiento. –Bajó su mirada triste- No me sentía muy cómodo con esa idea, me alegro que sea mentira, si usted dice no tener esas manías, le creeré

Mi humor había cambiado completamente, ¡se estaba confesando! Ya no me importo aquel comentario, el me quería después de todo.

-¡Japón! – lo tome en mi brazos, el parecía un tanto sorprendido- Me gustas como eres ahora, cuando comenzaste a crecer me di cuenta que eras un adulto muy responsable y maduro, a veces quisiera ser cómo tu y tener ideas tan buenas en electrónica y anime

-Por eso siempre las copias…

Antes de que volvieras a discutir, tome su rostro y bese sus mejillas y sus labios, no se molesto, en cambio abrió un poco sus labios, dándome entender que quería un beso más apasionado, lo cual hice.

Sin que me diera cuenta ya estábamos en mi habitación besándonos más intensamente, me deshacía de su ropa llenándolo de besos y caricias, el tímidamente también hizo lo mismo con la mía

-Lo siento –murmuro llevando sus manos por la cicatriz en la espalda acariciándola levemente con las manos.-

-No te preocupes por el pasado ¿Sí? – dije besando su cuello, mientas mis manos acariciaba su pecho- Yo ya te perdone hace mucho por ese incidente, solo eras joven y confundido.

Cuando llegó el momento de entrar en su cuerpo, Japón estaba realmente disfrutando hacerlo conmigo, por mi parte pensé que podría morir en ese instante.

-Yao – gimió mi nombre humano tomando mis hombros- Te amo.

-Yo también te amo Kiku.- susurre a su oído.

Japón se marchó en la marchó en la mañana cuando el clima se hubo compuesto el clima por completo antes de irse, lo bese y le pregunte:

-¿Regresaras pronto?

-Si china-san –contestó.

-Quien diría que nos une un hilo rojo en el tobillo…

-China-san, el hilo esta en el meñique – respondió como resignado-

Pasaron unos días y una mañana recibí un paquete de una tal "meme tienda" por parte de Kiku Honda. Eran unos objetos muy raros, una camisa y unos llaveros de un tal "Pedo Bear", creo que más tarde buscare en google quien es. ¡Es un oso muy kawaii!

* * *

Espero que les haga agradado, ha muy poco de esta pareja. Y creo que necesita mas amour~


End file.
